Survival 27/4/16 Road to Civil War
A video highlight was played showing Corey Graves talking trash to Shane McMahon and Triple H offering to work with Graves which leads to him appearing on Chaos where it culminated into a brawl between the two GMs. Seth Rollins successfully defended his title against Neville but was attacked by Owens on Chaos. Roman Reigns wins the Fatal 4 Way to captain Team Survival and Punk’s speech ends on a sour note when the hooded men beat him down. ' ' Segment 1: *Seth Rollins’s theme hits as he walks down to the ring with his championship* '' '' Rollins: Chaos, you have seen what is to come at Civil War. I took down the Pure Champion, Neville. I am sure Chaos wrestlers will say that I barely escaped but understand this, I won that match because I am the more superior champion. And Kevin Owens, you will fall down to me just like how Neville did last week. '' ''' '' *Triple H’s theme hits and the crowd cheers as he walks towards Rollins* '' '' HHH: Well spoken by a true champion. Seth Rollins, you are representing us for Survival. The brand expects you to carry us to victory…..*Roman Reigns’s theme hits as he walks through the crowd with cheers* '' '' Reigns: Triple H, I am sure you are looking at the wrong person. Seth Rollins is not the team captain for Team Survival. I am. And I will make sure our team will beat Team Chaos in the 5 vs 5 match. *looks at Rollins before leaving* '' '' *Segment ends with Reigns walking back to the crowd while HHH and Rollins watch him* ' ' '''Match 1: Kane vs Neville in a Singles Match ' ' Neville defeats Kane by DQ after Kane repeatedly hits Neville with a series of chokeslams at 12 minutes. After the match, Kane grabs the Pure Championship and gestures the “cut throat” towards Neville. ' ' Segment 2: *Sami Zayn is being interviewed by Tom Phillips* '' '' Tom: Right now, I am with Sami Zayn on his thoughts on Civil War and last week’s Intercontinental Championship match. '' '' Zayn: I am not going to comment much on what happened last week. However, I will say this Cesaro. You have not seen the last of me yet. After Civil War is done, you are all mine. As for now, I let Tanahansi deal with you. Since I brought out the topic of Civil War, it seems I dont have anything to do. So as for this moment, I am announcing my intentions to enter into the Fatal 4 Way for the Pure Championship! '' ''' '' Just as when Zayn stop speaking, Tyler Breeze attacked Sami Zayn from behind with the selfie stick multiple times. '' ' ''' '''Match 2: Viktor vs Braun Strowman in a Singles match ' ' Braun Strowman defeats Viktor in 20 seconds after hitting the Yokosura Cutter. After the match, Brock Lesnar comes down to the ring and attack Braun Strowman. But Strowman fought back and both men start to brawl outside of the ring. Strowman spears Lesnar through the barricade to end the segment. ' ' Match 3: Randy Orton vs Dean Ambrose in a Singles match ' ' Randy Orton defeats Dean Ambrose with the RKO at 15 minutes after Big E and Hideo Itami interfere on Orton’s behalf. After the match, Big E nails the Big Ending on Ambrose. Itami hits the diving double foot stomp from the top rope on Ambrose. Orton nails the Punt Kick on Ambrose to end the beatdown. The titantron then shows the other members of Survival taken down by Alex Shelley and Kazuchika Okada with steel chairs. ' ' ' ''Segment 3: *Samoa Joe comes out to the ring with cheers* '' '' Joe: Aries thinks that he is the best wrestler that ever lived in this world but unfortunately for him, Samoa Joe doesn’t believe in that. I don’t care if you had your last title opportunity on Chaos because that is your problem. I only do what is good for Samoa Joe. And Survival. At Civil War, I will show you why I am the most dangerous man in this business. '' '' *Segment ends with Joe leaving the ring but Aries comes from behind and hits a brainbuster on the floor!* '' '' Segment 4: *Triple H was seen in Graves’s office* '' '' HHH: Ladies and gentlemen, the reason why I am here instead of Graves is because Graves is busy attending to REAL MEETINGS unlike a silver spoon kid. Who is running Survival then you asked? It is none other than me. And that is why I am going to officially announce Kane and Sami Zayn to be the 2 wrestlers to represent Survival in the battle for the Pure Championship. Edge and Christian will be the last team to join in the Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Championship match. And thus, the next match will be a small preview of Civil War between the 4 teams. It will be Edge teaming up Sheamus to face Kofi Kingston and Karl Anderson in a Tag Team match! As for our main event, we will have Kevin Owens fight against Daniel Bryan. The rematch of the Chaos World Championship from the Royal Rumble. ' ' '''Match 4: Edge and Sheamus vs Kofi Kingston and Karl Anderson in a Tag Team match ' ' Edge and Sheamus defeats Kofi Kingston and Karl Anderson after Sheamus hits the Brogue Kick on Kofi Kingston at 13 minutes. ' ' Segment 5: *Daniel Bryan was seen preparing for his match while Tom Phillips approaches him* '' '' Tom: Bryan, can I get your thoughts on your match with Owens later? '' '' Bryan: Kevin Owens….I remembered when he tries to break my spirits by insulting my size and past injuries. However, that doesn’t matter at all. I am not the guy who will break down and let it get to me. I will always be the underdog in any aspect. I take that underdog status and push myself to higher tiers. And that is why I will beat Owens here tonight. To avenge my loss. '' ''' '' Tom: What about Nakamura? Are you worried that he might come and attack you? '' '' Bryan: I am not worried about Nakamura. He is not those type of people who will come and attack you out of nowhere. I know him well from our days in Japan in the past. Nakamura, we are going to steal the show just like how we did back in Japan. But hey, I don’t need to tell you because deep down, you want to do it so. I’ll just have one thing to say: YES! '' '' *Segment ends with Bryan leaving for his match* ' ' '''Main event: Kevin Owens vs Daniel Bryan in a Singles Match ' Kevin Owens defeats Daniel Bryan by countering the Running Knee with a roll up while his feet are on the ropes at 20 minutes. After the match, Seth Rollins attacks Kevin Owens with a chair shot when Owens poses on the turnbuckle. Rollins hits the Curb Stomp on Owens 2 times before posing on top of Owens to end the show.'